


One shot stuff

by Irlkyoutani



Series: One shots [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Multi, One Shot Collection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-12 09:46:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29133525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Irlkyoutani/pseuds/Irlkyoutani
Summary: Just a one shot collection
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Azumane Asahi/Nishinoya Yuu, Bokuto Koutarou/Kuroo Tetsurou, Hanamaki Takahiro/Matsukawa Issei, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou, Kuroo Tetsurou/Sawamura Daichi, Kuroo Tetsurou/Tsukishima Kei, Kyoutani Kentarou/Yahaba Shigeru, Oikawa Tooru/Sugawara Koushi, Oikawa Tooru/Ushijima Wakatoshi, Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi, Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Series: One shots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2138154
Comments: 14
Kudos: 12





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi thanks for reading i hope you enjoy

Hi welcome to my one shot collections I’m going to take suggestions I’ll leave some prompts just tell me which one you want and a ship I’ll do any as long as it’s not illegal or incest and if you support anything like that please get off my story 😃 anyways don’t be afraid to ask for like rare pairs I live for them also I’m sorry if there are any mistakes or grammar issues I’m dyslexic so tell me and I’ll try to fix it 

(Prompts by https://a-cure-for-writers-block.tumblr.com/ )  
Angst prompts

1\. “This will be the last time you lie to me.”  
2.“You know it’s not like that.”  
3.“How could you think this wouldn’t hurt me?”  
4\. “You’re never going to be the same after this.”  
5.“I just think it’d be best if we never met.”  
6.“I can’t believe you would even think to leave me like this.”  
7.“You never loved me, did you?”  
8.“It didn’t have to be like this, but now you’ve ruined everything.”  
9.“I hope you’re happy.”  
10.“If you had have kept your mouth shut, then he’d still- he’d still be here!”  
11.“What did you want once this was all through? Tell me!”  
12.“Now I have to deal with the consequences of your actions. Thanks, it means a lot.”  
13“You could’ve- could’ve stayed. You could’ve helped me fix things.”  
14.“I knew she’d never change, she was too stubborn, too similar to me.”  
15.“This isn’t going to be fixed. You’ve ruined this for good now.”  
16.“I hope I’m not put in the same part of hell as you.”  
17.“When did you think you could hurt me again? Today? Tomorrow?”  
18.“You’re back in my life and I want to die again.”  
19.“You only ever brought me pain and I’m sick of it.”  
20.“I hope you got what you wanted.”  
21.“You made me miserable and I still loved you.”  
22.“When you die, I’ll be the first to dance on your grave.”  
23.“Don’t underestimate me, I have more power than you can even comprehend.”  
24.“If only you knew what you’d brought upon yourself.”  
25.“We’re never going to have a happy ending, just remember that.”  
26.“Everytime something goes well, I momentarily forget how much I despise you.”  
27.“Don’t pretend like you’re not happy to see me like this.”  
28.“There is nothing worse than seeing you get what you want.”  
29.“Your mind must be a horrible place.”  
30.“You can cut me, bruise me and skin me alive, but you will not take her from me.”  
31.“How is it that we always end up in this predicament?”  
32.“I want to wipe that grin of your face with my sword, but my mother taught me to play nicely.”  
33.“Did anyone ever tell you how pathetic you are? It’s incredible how low my standards are for you.”  
34.“Ah, well if you want them back alive, I suggest you lay down your own life.”  
35.“Don’t be ‘smart’. The battlefield is no place for Math Scholars.”  
36.“You shouldn’t have come. You can’t be-”  
37.“Stop talking or tomorrow won’t come.”  
38.“Hand me the gun and I’ll kill him myself.”  
39.“I shouldn’t care for your life, but I’m starting to and it’s becoming an inconvenience.”  
40.“If you live to see her, please send my best regards and this box of her father’s ashes.”  
41.“It would’ve been nice to get to know you better, but I’m afraid I don’t care.”  
42.“I can’t help but think you’re a terrible person.”  
43.“Seeing your face has unconventionally made me want to die. I wasn’t quite prepared for this feeling.”  
44.“You could have loved me, I’m quite good at seducing, but you’re actually vile.”  
45.“I hope I see you in a bodybag sometime.”  
46.“Let’s pretend you didn’t cheat on me with my sister and be good people for a few minutes.”  
47.“We should probably stop talking forever.”  
48.“If I hated you anymore, I think I’d probably be crowned as satan’s right-hand man.”  
49.“To say I ‘tolerate you’ is a vast overstatement.”  
50.“You broke her heart and came back for more, you bastard.”  
51.“This isn’t fifth grade, this is a courtroom, you whore.”  
52.“I think you’d be the perfect match for my ex-husband. He loved to sleep with multiple people.”  
53.“I’m not coming home, don’t look for me.”  
54.“Time was always a measurement of this relationship and we finally ran out.”  
55.“Please don’t look at me with such hatred.”  
56.“I could’ve died and you couldn’t have cared less.”  
57.“Just get out. I- I don’t want you here, just leave.”  
58.“You’re not the same person I married, don’t tell me I’m wrong.”  
59.“I wish you wouldn’t beg for forgiveness, it has the opposite effect of what you want.”  
60.“Don’t hate me for this. You would’ve done the same.”  
61.“This could’ve been the end and you were ready to let me go.”  
62.“You should’ve left me, you could never deserve the person I’ve become.”  
63.“Hate me all you want. I know I’m right.”  
64.“Today you broke my arm, I hope tomorrow it’s not my heart.”  
65.“Nothing can justify this, you’ve ruined him.”  
66.“You live with so much guilt, I hope it drives you mad one of these days.”  
67.“My life was ruined because of one mistake. You were that mistake.”  
68.“You are everything I hate, don’t ever come back.”  
69.“Evil doesn’t come close.”  
70.“Your wrongdoings are becoming your pastimes.”  
71.“I wish you had of just done it for the thrill of it, but now you’re in deep shit.”  
72.“Next time, I won’t be here to salvage your wreckage. This is the last time.”  
73.“You should have ruined me when you had the chance.”  
74.“No one will keep your name alive. Once you’re gone, everything you once stood for disappears too.”  
75.“Don’t pretend you haven’t thought about your life without me.”  
76.“This is always how it ends.”  
77.“Break my heart once more, I dare you.”  
78.“Forget how you loved me once, I mean nothing now.”  
79.“This isn’t Romeo and Juliet, this is real life and I can go on without you.”  
80.“You don’t own me, I don’t belong to you.”  
81.“I should’ve died. That would’ve made you happy.”  
82.“Are we going to carry on like this or are you going to give him back to me.”  
83.“She drowned and he lost his mind.”  
84.“We shouldn’t. You’re married and I’m pregnant.”  
85.“You’ve never been loved, I can tell.”  
86.“Who told you I needed fixing and what made you believe them?”  
87.“You’re almost as far-gone as I am.”  
88.“Maybe it’s best that we don’t go home.”  
89.“Roaming the streets was never safe for her. What makes you think it’s different for you?”  
90.“I think you’re going to ruin me. Am I right?”  
91.“Do you remember our last feud? I wouldn’t want someone to lose their life again, would you?”  
92.“Kiss me quick and leave them be.”  
93.“I hate seeing you so sad. It’s just so dramatic how humans show emotions and being sad is such a boring one.”  
94.“Will you ever forget my number? No? Ah, because you still love me.”  
95.“After the funeral, let’s surrender.”  
96.“What made you think I cared for you?”  
97.“It’ll be fun explaining this to your sister. I hope she likes horror stories.”  
98.“Don’t act as if we’re friends. I know how much you want to slit my throat.”  
99.“Let’s not get angry. Let’s calmly and sensibly take this outside so I can ruin your face.”  
100.“Please ruin yourself for me and I’ll watch in adoration as I fall apart as well.”

Fluff that could turn nsfw

“Do you want me to pick you up from work this evening? Maybe we could get dinner together?”  
“You look really nice, like really nice, in that outfit. Maybe we should just stay home.”  
“Sit down, I’ll make you dinner, you worked all day.”  
“I know that you need your own space sometimes, I know how busy you are, but I really need you right now.”  
“Let’s just stay in bed, like this, a little longer.”  
“I made pancakes for breakfast. I noticed how you started eating them whenever you felt sad, so I thought maybe we could eat them together.”  
“Let me tie your hair back, it’s getting in your face.”  
“Can I borrow your sweater? It’s warm and I miss you.” *Maybe over the phone?*  
“Don’t worry, it’ll be fine, it’s just my parents. They’ll love you, trust me.”  
“Are you sure you’re okay? Here, lay with me for a while.”  
“Come over? I miss you being here with me.”  
“Kiss me again, I want you.”  
“I know you well enough to know when you’re upset.”  
“Don’t give me that look, you know I’m incapable of thinking straight when you look at me like that.”  
“Your bed is comfier than mine, can I sleep here tonight?”

NSFW 

All of these will be aged up we don’t stan sexualizing minors here

“Do I look like I’m messing around? Do I look like I won’t punish you?”  
“Fucking is a reward, but you haven’t been good.”  
“Move an inch and you won’t be coming tonight.”  
“You look just about good enough to eat.”  
“Take your clothes off. Right now.”  
“We’re really going to fuck here? What if someone sees us?”  
“Hands behind your back.”  
“Open your mouth for me, baby.”  
“Is it good when I touch you here? Or maybe here?”  
“Beg for it.”  
“Be a good girl/boy for mommy/daddy.”  
“I’m going to fucking ruin you.”  
“You’re so in for it when we get home.”  
“You can take it, you’ve done it before.”  
“Just a little more.”  
“I won’t apologise for marking you up, everyone should know you’re taken.”  
“Suck on my fingers.”  
“You look so good with my hands around your neck.”  
“Keep your eyes open, look at me, baby.”  
“Kiss me properly.”  
“You’re so wet.”  
“Look how good you take it.”  
“My baby, you did so well.”  
“God, you feel amazing.”  
“Swallow. All of it.”  
“Faster! Please, let me come!”  
“Do think you deserve a reward/punishment?”  
“Don’t make a mess, baby.”  
“Come one more time for me, I know you’ve got it in you.”  
“Stay still, don’t move your hips.”  
“How do you want it?”  
“I don’t care if it takes all night, you will submit.”  
“Show me how much you missed me.”  
“Did you come already?”  
“Can you use your hand?”  
“Harder.”  
“It’s not too tight, is it?”  
“I want to see you, want to watch you come.”  
“Enough, please, I can’t take anymore!”  
“That’s so fucking hot.”  
“What makes you think I’m going to fuck you?”  
“Spread your legs for mommy/daddy, I want to see you.”  
“Slowly, baby, I’m not going anywhere.”  
“Holy shit, you came pretty quickly.”  
“Do you need to use your safeword, darling?”  
“Do you know what happens when you misbehave?”  
“Are you holding back? Don’t.”  
“Shall we put that mouth to better use?”  
“You’re going to come untouched, do you understand?”  
“I want it. I want to taste you.”  
“Don’t think so much, just let your body take control.”  
“Won’t you help me? Please?”  
“I don’t like getting off on my own.”  
“Oh, baby, you’re drooling everywhere.”  
“It’s my thigh or nothing, I’m not helping you get off.”  
“I want you so bad.”  
“You seem more sensitive than usual.”  
“No one’s ever touched me like this, fuck.”  
“Turn over, baby.”  
“Come for me, you’ve done so well.”  
“Again! Please, again!”  
“Touch yourself.”  
“I said I’d take care of you, did you think I wouldn’t follow through on that?”  
“I don’t want anyone else. No one else can make me feel like you do.”  
“I know, baby, I know. I’m right here, just breathe.”  
“Please! Give it to me!”  
“So good for me, look at how much you came.”  
“Shh, just look at me, baby.”  
“I’ll take care of you.”  
“Where did this attitude come from?”  
“You like it that much, hm?”  
“I need it! Please!”  
“God, you love it like this, don’t you?”  
“Don’t tease me.”  
“Please, I can’t sit still.”  
“You know I’m holding back from fucking you over this kitchen counter, don’t push your luck.”  
“I need you. I need you both, right now.”  
“You know, I could always get you off right here, right now.”  
“I can be good, so good! I swear!”  
“You didn’t come yet, let me-”  
“Do you wonder what it is that makes me scream?”  
“We have to make this quick.”  
“You’re easy to please.”  
“Why not tonight? I’m even wearing something pretty.”  
“Why are you being so gentle with me? I like it when you’re rough.”  
“Does it make you nervous when I stare?”  
“It’s hot when you talk back.”  
“You’re so messy.”  
“Your thighs are shaking so much.”  
“I know what I like, I know my limits.”  
“Be good for me and I’ll untie you.”  
“I can’t- please- I can’t-”  
“That’s good, baby, keep doing that.”  
“Just relax for me, I’ll make it feel good.”  
“Quiet, baby, the others will hear.”  
“I had this dream and- fuck- you couldn’t keep your hands of me.”  
“I was good while you were gone! I didn’t even touch myself.”  
“I never thought I’d hear you say that, fuck, that’s hot.”  
“I want more, please, give me more!”  
“You’re still horny? Didn’t I fuck you hard enough last night?”

And there we go just comment your request and I’ll do them thank you for reading


	2. Update

Hi I just wanted to apologizing for going mia I went through a couple things but I’ll get back to writing your requests as soon as I can


End file.
